Chance - Lost
by Rinoa
Summary: Sort of a drama poem and *YURI*. Ryoko's and Ayeka's poem to Tenchi - remember *YURI*!! Also, I'm not for poetry, so...hope ya like it.


Warning: YURI YURI YURI YURI YURI YURI YURI YURI YURI YURI!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK!? SO IF U DON'T LIKE YURI THEN GET AWAY DO NOT READ THIS!!!! Got it!?!?!? Ok then!!! 

Weird...Ryoko's and Ayeka's poem for Tenchi...as I said a while ago, if u hate yuri then GET OUT OF THIS PAGE!!! U'll hate me if u hate yuri, ull probably love/like/care for me in some way if u love yuri. This isn't my first real poem, but I was never for poetry...yet I couldn't resist writing this...So if it's bad don't blame me blame my writing teachers for not teaching me how to write poetry even though they were supposed to ^^;;;; Hope you like the fic! 

*** 

From Ryoko:

  
  
Tenchi,  
I've loved you  
And I always will love you,  
But if I can't be happy for you then  
There's no point in going for you.  
What is love if you can't feel good for them?  
That's what I ask myself everytime I  
See you walking with her hand in yours  
And refrain myself from flying to you and  
Hurting your beloved.  
Then, I wonder if truly you don't love her,  
And she was the one coming on to you  
Grabbing your hand and leading you someplace.  
I never bothered to see whether or not you were smiling.  
It would've hurt too much.  
But then I know that if you really did love me  
You wouldn't be torturing me like this and instead  
You would come to me and wrap your arms around me  
Telling me of all the wonderful things you'd like to do with me  
See with me  
And tell me you love me.  
You haven't done that  
Which just goes to show that we'll never be meant to be.  
And you probably wouldn't care that we weren't meant to be,  
But I do  
And no matter what happens,  
I will always love you.  
Even if I can't find myself to forgive you  
Or be happy for you,  
I know that deep inside  
You'll have a special place   
In my heart.   
  
Maybe I should give you another chance...   
  


From Ayeka:

  
  
Lord Tenchi,  
I would do anything  
Even risk my life  
For your safety.  
You know I love you  
And always will  
Though I never show it the way I wish to.  
I'd be very happy for you if you find someone to love  
That loves you back,  
Even if it's not myself.  
I've seen you before, however,  
Smiling and laughing about nothing in particular,  
Wondering if you were thinking about me  
Until I came to my senses and  
Realized you were on the phone.  
Then I supposed it was one of your friends at school  
Never suspecting it was a girl,  
But I guess she laughed too loudly and  
I heard that female voice ringing in my ears.  
And if you do have a love,  
I'll cry my tears of jealous pain  
But still be happy for you.  
I want you to be happy  
Lord Tenchi,  
Even if it's not because of me  
Because just seeing your smile  
Brightens up my day.  
I will try,  
Yes I will  
To find something in you that cares for me  
But if I can't  
I won't stop loving you.  
Your life is your choice  
And what happens happens.  
  
We'll see what your decision is...   
  


One month later  
  
From both Ryoko and Ayeka:

  
  
Tenchi Tenchi Tenchi,  
We thought we could give you another chance  
To prove your love to us,  
But realized how stupid we were to even  
Think that next to her you could EVER find love in us.  
Believe it or not, Tenchi,  
We cried together,  
To eachother,  
And found we had both been wanting the same thing for years.  
We thought we loved you,  
We truly did  
But found love in eachother instead.  
You may think us crazy,  
But do you know how much the both of us have gone through  
That you haven't?  
It really hurts, Tenchi,  
And to confess to eachother that we did  
Find love in eachother made us feel  
Much better.  
You can go ahead and rely on whoever  
You chose,  
But mind you Tenchi,  
We won't be there for you anymore,  
'Cause we found something in ourselves  
That we never thought possible.  
It hurt me so much to see you  
Take Sakuya's side like that  
And dismiss Ryoko that way.  
And to think that I was jealous of you flirting with Ayeka.  
Hah!  
I thought I lost Ayeka.  
We've worked together many times,  
Including getting Mihoshi out of the way so we could  
Have you to ourselves.  
Yet we never thought of getting rid of eachother.  
Ayeka was tied yet just enough  
So she could still escape. We're  
Lucky that we got thrown into the river by not knocking at your door.  
Otherwise, we could've hurt eachother  
Too much and would've forever concealed  
Our love for eachother.  
We live together,  
Love together,  
Die together.  
To tell you the truth we might even still love you.  
But it still hurts to see you with her.  
We understand the same things,  
Live the same lives,  
Make the same mistakes.  
That is something you can never understand  
Not with her, not with us, not with anyone.  
So we highly doubt you would do this but  
Don't bother crying to us when you get tossed away  
By her when she finds her next  
Victim.  
Instead, think of how much you hurt us  
And how much you will regret it.  
We don't believe anyone has been as close to you as us,  
Especially Ryoko  
Who's known you since you could walk  
But you've lost your opportunity.  
  
Sorry.   
  
***   
  
That's one of the weirdest things I've ever written. Especially the third poem where Ryoko and Ayeka took turns talking...weird. So it's not as dramatic or yuri as I thought it would be (told you I'm not for poetry!!) but it's pretty brave of me to put one of my fanfic poems up in ff.n ^^;;;; I'd love reviews and I don't care if I get flames either cuz I know this wasn't really a good poem anyway. ^-^ L8r!   
  
Luv,   
  
Sora


End file.
